Incorporation of integrated circuits into microelectronics requires a method for interconnecting the various devices with each other or with other systems. This has created a need for high density interconnects and multilayer interconnects. Presently, various methods are available such as, for example, the metal/polymer interconnect substrates in which multilayer wiring connects are made by sequentially patterning metals on a substrate, depositing and curing polymeric dielectrics on top, and removing part of the polymer for making interlayer connections.
The present invention is directed to providing a method of making an electrical interconnect in which layers can be deposited, laser patterned, and wet etched to form the pattern for various types of interconnect applications including multilayer interconnects.